Chip Pan Part 11-Chip Tricks Captain Prince John/Saves Gadget
(Inside Skull Rock, Prince John holds Gadget in chains on an anchor.) *Prince John/Captain Hook: Now, me dear princess, this is me proposition. You tell me the hiding place of Chip is, and I shall set you free. *Chip/Peter Pan: (whispers angrily) You dog! *Lady/Wendy: Poor Gadget! *Prince John/Captain Hook: Am i not a man of me word,Hiss? *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: Uh, yes. Always, captain. (he crosses his fingers behind his back) *Prince John/Captain Hook: You'd better talk, me dear. Or soon, the tide will be in, and then it will be too late. (But Gadget remains silent.) *Chip/Peter Pan: (whispering) I'll show that old Mountian Lion! Stay here, Odette, and watch the fun! *Lady/Wendy: Fun? *Prince John/Captain Hook: Remember, there is no path through water to the happy hunting ground. (but Gadget still does not speak, and prince John face turns crimson with fury.) THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, GADGET HACKWRECH!!!! *Chip/Peter Pan: (imitaing an Indian spirit) Mongolia, great spirtit of mighty sea water, speak! Beware, Prince John! Beware! (echoes) *Prince John/Captain Hook: Did you hear that, Hiss? *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: It's an evil spirit, captain! *Prince John/Captain Hook: Stand by, Hiss, while I take a look around! Spirit of the great sea water, is it? *(Prince John is searching the cave.) *Chip/Peter Pan: Pst! (whispers) Lady! Watch this! (he takes off his crown and speaks into it, imitating Prince John's voice) Sir Hiss? *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: Ah, yes, captain? *Chip/Peter Pan: (in Prince John's voice) Release the princess and take her back to her people. *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: Aye-aye, sir! Release the princess....But, but, captain.... *Chip/Peter Pan: (in Prince John's voice) Those are me orders, Mr. Snoops! *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: Aye-aye, sir! *(Chip and Lady giggle, and Prince John sees that Sir Hiss is rowing Gadget Hackwrench on the boat, taking her back to the Rescue Team.) *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: Well, Captain Prince John is coming to his senses again! *Prince John/Captain Hook: Odd's Lion! *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: I told him all along you townspeople wouldn't betray of Chip. *Prince John/Captain Hook: And just what do you think you are doing, Hiss? *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: Just what you told me, captain, carrying out your orders. *Prince John/Captain Hook: My orders? *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: Why, yes, captain. Didn't you just say to go.... *Prince John/Captain Hook: (shoving the boat back into Skull Rock) PUT HER BACK! You blithering idiot! (to himself) My orders! Of all the bumbling.... *Chip/Peter Pan: (in Prince John's voice) Hiss! Just excatly what do you think you are doing? (Captain Prince John hears it, smirks at it, and goes to investigate) *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: (setting Gadget on top of the water's surface) Putting her back like you said, captain. *Chip/Peter Pan: I said nothing of the sort. *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: But captain, didn't you just say.... *Chip/Peter Pan: (in Prince John's voice) For the last time, Mr. Snoops! Take the princess back to her people. UNDERSTAND????????????!!!!!!!!!!! *(The echoes of the shout sent stones from Skull Rock falling.) *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: Aye-aye, sir! *Chip/Peter Pan: (still in Prince John's voice) Oh, and one more thing: when you return to the ship, the whole crew to help themselves to me best rum. *(But Prince John ambushes him.) *Lady/Wendy: Chip! *(Prince John catches Chip's Hat, but he jumps out of the way.) *Prince John/Captain Hook: Here's your spirit, Hiss! (he sees that he missed) *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: Why, it's Chip! (Lady is relieved) *Prince John/Captain Hook: Scurvy brat! *Chip/Peter Pan thank you captain *Prince John/Captain Hook: Come down, boy, if you are the taste for cold steel! *Chip/Peter Pan: Watch this, Lady! *Lady/Wendy: Oh Chip do be careful! *(He battles Prince John and takes his Sword.) *Chip/Peter Pan: Try your luck, Sir Hiss? *Prince John/Captain Hook: Let him have it! Well, come on, you idiot! Blast him! *Chip/Peter Pan: Right here, Sir Hiss! *Prince John/Captain Hook: Hold it, you fool! No! No! (Sir Hiss pulls the trigger, but it misses Chip and hits Prince John instead.) *Mouse/Mr. Smee: Captain? (He drops the gun in the water.) *Lady/Wendy: Oh, how dreadful! *Chip/Peter Pan: (holding McLeach's hat toward his chest) What a pity, Sir Hiss! I'm afraid we've lost the dear Captain Prince John! *(Prince John reapears) *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: Captain! (Prince John realizes the Chipis wearing his hat over his crown) *Chip/Peter Pan: In the back, captain? (Chip stags his dagger in his hat, takes it off of Derek's crowned head, takes it out of his dagger, and puts it back on his own. And then basil and Prince John have a sword fight.) *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: Give it to him, captain! Cleave him to the brisket! *Prince John/Captain Hook: I got you this time, Rescue Ranger! *(Suddenly, Prince John sees that he's standing in the air and falls, but he uses his hook to hang on to the edge.) *Chip/Peter Pan: Well, well! A Moutian Lion on a hook! *Prince John/Captain Hook: (angrily) I'll get you for this, Rescue Ranger, if it's the last thing I do! *(Then Chip hears some tick-tock noises.) *Chip/Peter Pan: I say, captain! Do you hear something? *Prince John/Captain Hook: No! No! *(tick Tock shows up and jumps out at Prince John) *Prince John/Captain Hook: No! (tick tock snaps off his coat and eats it) *Chip/Peter Pan: Mr. Crocodile, do you like Moutian Lion? (Tick Tock swallows the jacket and nods) You do? *Lady/Wendy: Oh, Chip, no! *(Then Tick Tock Haps ahold of Prince Johns pants pulls them down, revealing his underwear. He pulls them back up, but realizes that his hook is slipping off of the edge of the cliff.) *Prince John/Captain Hook: No! (He falls into his mouth, and they splash underwater. Tick Tock pops back above the water, and Prince John pops out his mouth.) Hiss! *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: D-D-don't go away, captain! Now stay right there now, sir! I'll save you, sir! (he gets in the row boat.) *(Prince John tries to keep Tick Tock jaws open with his feet, but they snap at them.) *Prince John/Captain Hook: hISS! Hiss! *(He falls back into the jaws. Prince John tries to get out of Tick Tock's mouth, but Tick Tock snaps off his shoe, and Prince John falls back into Tick Tock's mouth without being swallowed.) *(Hiss paddles real fast, and Tock Tock smacks Chief McBrusque with his tail on his hand.) *Prince John/Captain Hook: Ow! (Tick Tock snaps at hime, chases him under the water, and catches him on his snout.) *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: Captain! Captain! *Prince John/Captain Hook: Hiss! Hiss! *(Prince John jumps off of Tick Tock But instead of making it back in the rowboat, he jumps back into the Tick Tock's mouth.) *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: Give him back! (He hits Tick Tock on the mouth with the paddle. and Prince John, popping out of the mouth, bumps his head on the paddle. They fall underwater, but Prince John escapes Tick Tock and hops onto the edge of the row boat with Sir Hiss rowing out of the cave.) *Prince John/Captain Hook: Row for the ship! Row for the ship! *(But a big cave is dead ahead.Hiss escapes, but Prince John bumps into it and ends up back in the water with Tick Tock. He tries to flee, but bumps back into the cave, and Tick Tock crashes out of the cave with Prince John.) *Prince John/Captain Hook: Hiss! *(Tick Tock snaps and shoots fire at Prince John, chasing him out of Skull Rock with Chip crowing like a rooster..") *Lady/Wendy: Chip! What about Gadget Hackwrench? *Chip/Peter Pan: Gadget? Oh! (snaps fingers) Gadget! *(But the tide is in the cave.) *(She is about to drown, but Chip dives in the water, saves her, and flies out of Skull Rock.) *Lady/Wendy: Chip! Wait for me! *(She follows them to the Royal Townspeople's Encampment.) Gallery Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Scenes Category:Parts Category:TheBluesRockz's Transcripts Category:Peter Pan Scenes